An operating system is a software program or a collection of software programs that operate on a computer to provide a platform on which software applications can execute. Examples of operating systems include, for example, Advanced Interactive eXecutive AIX® (Advanced Interactive eXecutive AIX® (AIX is a registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries or both), IBM® z/VSE® (Virtual Storage Extended) (IBM and z/VSE are registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries or both), Linux® on System Z® (Linux is a registered trademark of Linus Torvalds in the United States, other countries or both, and System z is a registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries or both), and the like. In addition, operating systems typically perform essential functions required to maintain proper operation of software applications executing on the computer. However, some software applications may experience error conditions. Further, a software error or crash can cause other software executing on the computer to cease execution of program instructions. A software developer or systems administrator may correct a defect in a software program to improve reliability and performance of the software program. Further, in order correct the defect in the software program, software developers typically employ a variety of methods or tools. One such tool is generation of a memory dump.